Whipped
by Tilthesunturnsblack
Summary: From a dream prompt from Tumblr. Maura comes back to Jane's apartment after an unsuccessful date and when she misreads a playful move by Jane with a can of whipped cream, the evening takes a turn for the sexy. Will only be a few chapters. Disclaimer-I own none of the characters or anything to do with the show.
1. Chapter 1

So this fic will only be a few chapters. From someone's dream prompt on tumblr. Thought I'd give it a shot and have some fun. Hope you all enjoy and please review :)

Chapter 1:

Maura inhaled the warm sweetness of the hot chocolate as she stirred the contents of her mug. The warmth of Jane's cozy apartment and the brunette's easy demeanor instantly began to melt away the stress of Maura's failed romantic escapade from earlier that evening.  
"Boring?" Jane questioned once again. Maura heard herself audibly sigh, frustrated that Jane was still latched onto the subject. "Boring. That's the reason you ended a date with a guy who has an annual salary in the high six figures and owns a hut in the Virgin Islands. Boring? Really?"  
"Jane," Maura groaned, "will you please just leave it alone? He simply did not stimulate me physically or intellectually. The man was dull." Maura's eyebrows knit together in offence as Jane let out a laugh.  
"Dull? And this is coming from the human encyclopedia? Wow..." Jane turned her eyes back to her cup, shaking her head and smirking unabashedly.  
"I will have you know that I am an exceptionally exciting person." Maura huffed, scraping the corners of her mind for something dashing and daring to throw in Jane's face.  
"Oh really?" Jane guffawed, staring into Maura's defensive eyes. "Prove it." Jane challenged, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a sleek, dark eyebrow over glittering brown orbs.  
"Well..." Maura searched, "I...I am a cheese aficionado! I try the boldest flavors from all around the globe!" she hollered, jabbing a vengeful finger in Jane's chest.  
"Ha!" Jane couldn't even try to contain her laughter. "Cheese. That's all you've got? Wow, Maura, you're even less exciting than I thought!" Maura's eyebrows knitted together and the corners of her mouth dove downward in an utterly hurt expression. Immediately, the laughing smile went from Jane's face and her eyes softened and she reached out a hand, placatingly rubbing Maura's shoulder.  
"Aw, Maur, I didn't mean...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just think," she paused, looking towards the counter and the can of whipped cream poised there in order to top there drinks, and a devilish smirk crept across her lips. "I just think you need to get a little out of your comfort zone and live a little!" she hollered as she lunged for the bottle, and in one smooth motion strode into the doctor's personal space and coated the left side of her neck with a generous dollop of whipped cream. Maura shrieked and instinctively looked down to see if any of the frothy white stuff had contaminated the rich purple silk of her dress. When she found the coast clear, she returned her gaze to Jane, who was still very much in her bubble, and grinning devilishly. Maura had seen that look before in the eyes of many men. But she had also seen it in Jane before. She had often caught the detective staring at her for a little too long, leaning into their hugs a little too much. So, naturally, putting the evidence together, the doctor came to the only plausible conclusion.  
"Well," Maura simpered, "then why don't you help me do just that." the doctor raised her hand and gathered the silky blonde waves of her hair and slowly, tantalizingly pulled them away from her neck, and tilted her head slightly to the right, tightening and smoothing the muscle and skin the cream rested on.  
Maura watched as shock, chased by what looked like fear, flared over the detective's eyes. Soon, however, the emotions simmered down to a slow, deep, burn. Jane inched impossibly closer and bent her head, catching Maura's eyes once again, as if looking for assurance. For her part, Maura smirked and raised an eyebrow, giving Jane all the permission she needed. The detective's head continued its downward motion and she paused briefly above Maura's skin to appreciate the delicate spicy fragrance of what was surely very expensive perfume. Sick of wasting time, Jane parted her lips and wrapped them around the cream-coated patch of skin. Letting her tongue venture forward, her taste buds were greeted first by the smooth, sweetness of the whipped topping, but, as her tongue delved further, the saliva was sent rocketing to her mouth as she got her first taste of Dr. Maura Isles. 


	2. Chapter 2

Because I have to tease you all ;) enjoy, and please review

Chapter 2:

As Jane's lips clasped deftly around silky skin, she sucked in everything that was Maura. Her taste was deep, complex. Jane picked up a prickling spice, something like cinnamon only softer. There was an oaky richness there too, reminiscent of the smooth bite of a dark, concentrated chocolate. Jane had never tasted anything like it, nor had she expected the doctor to taste this way. She'd been anticipating something sweet, crisp and tangy, a human peach. But this, this dusky, knotty essence was far beyond her wildest dreams.  
Trying to keep her wits about her, Jane gave one final swipe of her tongue, removing the last of the cream, and stood back, once again finding Maura's face. The detective's lips immediately worked into a smirk when she saw Maura's countenance. The doctor's lips were slightly parted, her head was tilted back, her eyelids had become heavy and drooped, and a rosy flush had crept over her cheekbones.  
"That-mhm-that adventurous enough for you?" Maura rasped, shaking her head slightly as if trying to rattle the fuzz out of her brain. Jane laughed and put her fingers to her lips, tapping them gently, working her face into a look of stern concentration.  
"Weeeelll..." she murmured, "that was pretty good, but I don't know if that cuts it. I mean, I am the one that made the move, after all." She cocked an eyebrow at the doctor. Maura sucked her bottom lip between her teeth in a devilish grin. Challenge accepted, Jane Rizzoli. She thought to herself. Without wasting a second, Maura scooped up the canister of whipped cream and sprayed a long stripe on Jane's chest, right down the valley between her breasts that her blue v-neck left exposed. Maura giggled as Jane's jaw plummeted towards the floor and her eyes popped wide.  
"Is this adventurous enough for you?" Maura asked, taking a confident step into Jane's body. With none of Jane's hesitation and throwing to the wind the caution she used in every other venture of her life, Maura dipped her head forward, starting at the base of the frothy trail between Jane's breasts. She pressed her tongue firmly to Jane's skin and began to lick upward in a steady, precise line. She smiled contentedly as she heard Jane give a trembling exhale and could feel the rapid fluttering of her heart beneath her sternum. Maura inhaled Jane's scent, the comforting smell that she had grown so accustomed to over the years. Jane smelled fresh, clean, and universally of home. Maura believed that Jane could make almost anyone feel safe, and it was why, she felt, she was such a brilliant interrogator. Maura licked clean the stripe of foam and went to pull back when she felt Jane's hands grasp her hips. Pausing only slightly, Maura continued in her boldness and resumed dragging her tongue upward. She climbed straight up the front of Jane's neck, under the length of her jaw, and left off with a flick against her chin. Straightening herself, she looked at the brunette, whose hands were still tightly gripping her hips. Jane's eyes, normally dark anyway, had exploded in a cloud of obsidian as her pupils had dilated, eating up the irises in ravenous lust.  
"Maura," the deep, pleading sound cascaded from Jane's lips, drenched in a deep-seated need, like none-other Maura had ever heard.

And suddenly, it was no longer a game.

Maura surged forward, throwing her arms around Jane's neck. Jane, responding as if it was the most natural thing she had ever done, enveloped her in her arms, cocooning her within her body, pulling her so tight it was as if she were trying to forge their very beings. Maura inclined her face upward toward the detective's, there lips hovering only centimeters apart, she could feel Jane's breath playing against her own. And then it was happening. Jane closed the gap, leaning downward and sliding her lips smoothly but firmly against her own. Jane's lips were incredibly soft, and they worked with a delicate strength as Maura felt her bottom lip being tugged between them. She felt herself flush slightly as what could be called nothing less than a guttural moan escaped her lips. Jane's hands slid deftly up her back, one coming to rest on the back of her neck, the other knotting itself in her golden tresses. Unable to help contain herself a minute longer, Maura let her tongue move forth and glide gently along Jane's upper lip. She smiled into the kiss as she heard the brunette's please hum and felt Jane open her mouth, welcoming the fleshy explorer. Maura roved Jane's mouth unabashedly, and the brunette eagerly returned her excitement.  
The two stood, tangled in each other head to foot, kissing furiously for several minutes until Jane pulled back, panting heavily, her chest surging against Maura's as she did so. More than willing to let Jane catch her breath, but entirely unwilling to slow their progress, Maura immediately latched her lips to Jane's neck. She peppered her throat with hot, deep kisses, enjoying Jane's smooth, fresh taste, and the salty bite of the thin layer of sweat that had begin to form there. Stopping where Jane's neck met her shoulder, Maura sucked crisply and then bit down. She was rewarded with a deep, and shuddering moan that she felt rumble against her palm that had now made it's way to the exposed skin of Jane's chest, the other was grasped firmly to the detective's perfectly toned ass. Encouraged by the mewling now coming from Jane, Maura moved both of her hands down, and hurriedly began to undo the clasp at the front of the brunette's black dress pants. She stopped only when a strong hand cuffed both of her wrists.  
"Are you sure?" Eyes, blacker than coal searched her face. They were full to the brim with lust, want, need. Yet, all of those had been pushed under the surface, beaten back by thick waves of love, concern...for her. Maura wasn't even sure her brain had registered the words, yet they came tumbling out,  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And the levees broke, and the lust in Jane's eyes came crashing forward in a tidal wave of flesh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter, hope you all have enjoyed it. If you have any requests for more Rizzles fics or Glee fics (check out my other works) feel free to PM me. Please review!

Chapter 3:

Jane threw herself into the doctor. Their bodies touched at every possible angle as she pushed Maura up against the counter; lips sliding, teeth nipping, breasts heaving against each other, the doctor's hands working quickly against her button and fly once again, Jane's own hands clawing against the silky smooth shoulders that Maura's dress left exposed, earning a hungry growl into her mouth from the doctor. Not one to be submissive even in her sexual encounters with men, Jane pressed Maura firmly into the counter, and worked her hands down the blonde's body, fingers coming to rest atop Maura's silky thighs, just underneath the hem of her dress. She began to stroke gentle circles with her fingertips, teasing higher and higher with each upward arch. In reciprocation, she felt Maura's hands begin to glide up, over her hip bones, dance up her abdomen, over her shoulders, and come to rest on her biceps, where she gripped firmly. Jane felt Maura press her body fully flush against her own, humming slightly at the pleasurable contact. And then Jane was spinning.  
Maura had locked her fingers around Jane's biceps and spun the unwitting detective so that she was now the one with the small of her back pressed into the counter. Maura smiled as Jane pulled her mouth away and the look on her face was one of pure shock. Then she began to push back, but Maura simply planted her feet and pressed her body more firmly into the straining brunette.  
"Maur, come on," Jane protested, her eyebrows furrowing in minor frustration, and what Maura could now tell was anxiety.  
"Jane," Maura whispered huskily, planting a languid kiss just under Jane's jaw, feeling the detective immediately soften under her hold. "I'm just being," she dragged her lips up Jane's neck to the skin beneath her ear, then gave her earlobe a firm flick with her tongue, "adventurous." A quiver wracked Jane's body, and the flutter that Maura felt against her was, she knew, the brunette's surrender. So, with that, Maura took Jane's bottom lip between her own, swallowing it into her mouth, sucking enthusiastically.  
"Uuuhh," Jane groaned, her hands gripping fiercely at the doctor's ass, pulling her hips full into her own, desperate for friction of any kind.  
"Someone's eager," Maura mumbled around Jane's lip, giving it a firm bite before pulling her own mouth back and freeing it with a pleasant pop. As she begin to kiss down Jane's neck, her hands worked their way under the hem of the blue tee and tugged upward. Without a moments hesitation, Jane's arms flew straight upward and she let Maura tug the offending garment up and over her head, then toss it to the floor, not giving it another thought. Maura smiled at Jane's firm breasts housed in a simple, black bra. Intending to pick up where she had left off, Maura began to lean in to Jane's neck once again, but was stopped by a firm hand on her chest.  
"Uh uh," Jane shook her head, "yours comes off too."  
"But Jane," Maura said, a puzzled expression adorning her face. "I'm wearing a dress. It all has to come off." Realization hit Maura as a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin spread wide over Jane's mouth.  
"I know." The brunette husked. With that, Maura smiled obligingly and turned away from the detective, planting her hands on the smooth top of the butcher block island that hedged them in on the other side. The doctor concaved her back, sticking her finely formed posterior out toward the detective. She turned her head, looking back over her shoulder at the brunette, whose eyes were firmly glued to her backside.  
"Unzip me," she murmured. After several moments of inaction, Maura spoke again.  
"Jane," she spoke harder, "unzip me." Jane's eyes snapped to focus and the dazed look gradually disolved.  
"Oh, yeah," she mumbled, surging forward and gently cupping the doctor's hips. Her hands slid up Maura's sides, and the tingle they left there spread down between her legs, culminating in a gentle throbbing. Jane continued higher, stepping closer to reach the zipper that was between to perfectly formed shoulder blades, and as she did so, her pelvis came in contact with Maura.  
"Mmm," Maura hummed at the feel of Jane against her and the pure sexual nature of their position. Almost as if she couldn't help herself, Jane's hips canted forward, bucking sharply against Maura.  
"Fuck," Jane hissed as Maura ground her hips backward against the detective. Knowing that this, if it were let to continue, would only become embarrassing for her, Jane quickly tugged down at Maura's zipper, guiding it all the way till its end, watching as creamy skin emerged from between the purple fabric, like a lily blooming. Backing up and straightening herself, Jane watched as Maura stood, cupping the front of her dress so that it stayed up, and turned to face her. Then the doctor dropped her arms. In one smooth motion, as if it was built to do so, the silky purple fabric slid down Maura's body and pooled at her feet. She was left standing in all her toned, yet feminine glory, adorned only by a lacy strapless bra and matching panties in a midnight shade of blue. Jane swallowed her nerves with an audible gulp as Maura sauntered towards her. Jane had never seen that look in Maura's eyes. Her pupils had expanded, her irises rippled with a fire that Jane felt in a prickling heat over her own skin, her tongue came out to glance along her lips. Jane knew that she was about to be devoured. And she couldn't wait.  
As soon as she was close enough, Maura's hands were on the waist of Jane's finally unbottoned pants, yanking them down in one smooth motion, revealing black cotton panties that matched her bra. Jane stepped out of the legs and as soon as she regained her balance, Maura's hands were at the back of her thighs and lifting up. Jane came plopping down on the countertop, stunned at Maura's strength and speed. Before Jane had anytime to think further about it, Maura had positioned herself standing between the brunette's legs.  
Maura grabbed Jane by the small of her back, pulling her forward to the very edge of the counter so that the heat between her legs was pressed firmly against Maura's belly.  
"Oh Jane," Maura groaned, as she could already feel the dampness seeping through the thin layer of cotton. She reached up and cupped Jane's cheeks, bringing her lips to her own mouth where they met in a scorching kiss that was all lips and teeth and tongue. Jane through her arms about Maura's neck and leaned in, so their upper bodies were now touching as well. As the kiss grew more and more heated, the doctor could feel the detective's abdomen pressing butterfly kisses against her own as she panted in and out. Maura seperated her mouth from Jane's to breathe and to kiss downward, over the sweat coated neck, the hollow of her throat, the careening ridge of her collarbone, the smooth bone of her chest, pushing up and down with shallow breaths. Finally, she found the smooth mound of Jane's breast, and immediately brought her hands up the brunette's back, quickly finding the clasp of her bra and snapping it open, and wrenching it off of her. Swooping downward, Maura deftly clasped a nipple between her lips, swirling her tongue around the erect bud.  
"Ah...Maura," Jane moaned, grabbing a handful of the blonde locks, holding Maura tightly against her as she arched her back into her mouth. Maura licked and sucked skillfully, finally pulling away but giving the bud a nip before she did so, eliciting a high pitched whine from the brunette. Maura then kissed laterally across Jane's chest to pay equal attention to the other nipple as the index finger of each hand looped into opposite sides of the waistband of Jane's panties and began to edge them downwards.  
An eager participant, Jane used her free hand to help boost herself off the counter so Maura could work the cotton underwear over her hips and let them fall down her legs, where Jane kicked them off hurriedly. Underwear gone, Maura moved herself back between Jane's legs, but this time, leading with her hand. She rested her palm, fingers downward, against the base of Jane's stomach. She stroked soft, smooth circles, her tongue mimicking them in Jane's mouth. Gradually, her hand began a slow descent, and Maura finally reached the crest of Jane's folds. As she dipped one finger between, she was immediately greeted by a warm, thick, wetness.  
"Oh, god. You're so wet." She purred against the brunette's panting mouth.  
"Maura," Jane whimpered, "I need you." Maura needed no further asking. Swiftly, but gently, her fingers plunged downward, and two fingertips stroked gentle circles around Janes opening before gliding smoothly in.  
"Fuck!" Jane cried out, her head rearing backward, exposing the glorious lines of her neck, which Maura began to drag her tongue over as she slowly pumped in and out of the detective. Before she was completely lost to ecstasy, Jane made her hands move over Maura's shoulders, down her back, to the clasp of the strapless bra, which she undid expertly and let gravity do the rest. Her hips canted into the doctor as Jane eagerly kneaded Maura's breasts, running her thumb over one nipple and firmly tweaking the other between her fingertips. Maura moaned heartily and began to thrust harder into Jane, curling her fingers at the end of each drive into the detective.  
"OH! Right there, Maura. Yes uh-yes!" Jane moaned as Maura's fingertips collided with her g-spot over and over again, moving her hands down from the plump breasts and biting into supple hips with her nails, desperately just trying to hang on. Maura could feel Jane's thighs begin to quiver against her hips and she knew the detective was close. As she was about the press the pad of her thumb against the trembling brunette's clit, she was almost knocked off her feet by the sudden filling of three of Jane's fingers thrust inside of her. Her head plummeted forward and her forehead came to rest on the brunette's shoulder as she bucked her hips helplessly into Jane's strong, steady hands, while still doing her best to concentrate on the brunette's own need.  
"Jane...Jane, I'm-ah! I'm so close!" Maura cried into Jane's skin and the rapid feel of Jane's nodding against her let her know it was time. Without hesitation, Maura's hovering thumb came down on Jane's bundle of nerves and a deep, husky scream ripped from her throat, her nails digging deep enough into Maura's hip that the doctor was sure there would be blood. Maura felt the vibrations, the cataclysmic coming undone of Jane around her fingers, felt the liquid heat, deep within her molten core come coursing down her hands, and it was more than enough to send her own orgasm rattling through her, audibly escaping with a stuttered moan.  
Trembling, panting, sweating, the women collapsed into each other. When she finally found the strength to simply open her eyelids, Maura found Jane's dark, steady gaze fixed upon her face. Where before her eyes had been a black lake of liquid fire, they were now only warm, a glow, lit like the surface of a pond by the setting sun.  
"Would it be too adventurous to say that I've wanted to do that since the first moment I met you?" Jane whispered, smiling demurely at the blonde.  
"Well, Jane, don't you know I'm all about adventure?" Maura smiled, delicately picking up the whipped cream bottle that was still on the counter, and taking one of Jane's hands, she gently flipped it over in hers, and delicately drew a heart in whipped cream on the palm.  
"Really?" Jane teased, "starting that again already?" Maura laughed and slowly took Jane's hand to her mouth, tenderly wrapping her lips around the cream heart and licking it away.  
"Oh, I think I need a bit of a break," Maura smiled, "but, we both know you don't mind being...whipped...by me." Her face spread into a ridiculously toothy grin.  
"Wow," Jane scoffed, eyes rolling animatedly, "and just when I thought you'd redeemed yourself." She mocked, leaning forward to take the doctor's face between her palms and slide their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.


End file.
